¡El extraño parecido entre Harry Potter y Barry Trotter!
by Valhova
Summary: AU sin sentido je, je. Los padres de Draco están de viaje y Harry ve esto como la oportunidad perfecta para follar con su novio en la tranquilidad de su casa. Sin embargo, se lleva una gran y decepcionante sorpresa cuando Draco sólo quiere terminar de leer su libro. ¿Pero qué libro es ese? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Harry? La respuesta puede ser sorprendente... Al menos para Harry.


**¡El extraño parecido entre Harry Potter y Barry Trotter!**

___Barry Trotter no me pertenece, desafortunadamente. En Google pueden encontrar información de esta famosa y divertida parodia de Harry Potter. _

o00o

Harry nunca imaginó que diría algo así, pero estar a solas con Draco en su habitación era la mar de _aburrido_ –y aquello lo pensó con espanto creciente-. Los padres del rubio, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, se habían ido de viaje aquel fin de semana a su cabaña de veraneo en Dover y el moreno se sintió feliz al enterarse. Si los padres de Draco no estaban, entonces tendrían toda la casa para ellos y podrían hacer esas _cositas_ que Harry amaba _tanto_ sin que les importara si eran ruidosos o no. Se le hizo agua la boca de sólo pensar en la ardiente sesión de sexo que podrían tener con el rubio, junto al refrigerador, al muy clásico estilo de la película _nueve semanas y media_... ¡Era como un sueño hecho realidad!

Harry se había preparado con esmero y luego eligió con cuidado el lubricante que iría mejor para la ocasión, decantándose al final por el fino aceite dorado con sabor a melocotones que tanto le gustaba a ambos. Luego salió corriendo en su auto, conduciendo casi como un demente, rompiendo el límite de velocidad de aquella zona residencial –aunque tuvo mucha suerte de que ningún policía le viera y por ende le detuviera para darle una multa por su comportamiento tan imprudente frente al volante-. Finalmente llegó a la casa de su novio y tocó el timbre con premura al tiempo que se frotaba las manos, sintiendo ya los efectos de una poderosa erección apretada casi dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones. Sin embargo, Draco borró aquella excitación casi al instante cuando abrió la puerta completamente desaliñado, con horribles ojeras bajo sus ojos y con una cara de aburrido que le habría provocado sueño a cualquiera. Mierda, Harry incluso había bostezado al _verle_.

¡Y la imagen de Draco siempre le había producido un _montón_ de sentimientos, pero sueño _jamás_ había sido una de ellas!

-Hola, Harry. ¿Qué tal? –saludó el rubio con una voz monótona y casi ida.

El moreno volvió a bostezar.

Quiso responder, pero el otro había girado para perderse en el pasillo sin mirar atrás ni una sola _maldita_ vez, al tiempo que balbuceaba incoherencias acerca de un Sectumsempra, Sectusemillas, o vaya Dios a saber _qué_.

Incluso cuando estaba tan desconcertado y tan… furioso, Harry le siguió, cerrando la puerta de la casa a su espalda. Fue a la habitación de su novio y entró en ella esperando hallar un holocausto, alguna prueba del fin del mundo, un zombi escondido debajo de su cama o algo por el estilo. _Algo_ que explicara cómo era posible que Draco no hubiera notado lo bien parecido que era _su_ novio, el exquisito perfume que estaba _usando_, el lubricante que sobresalía de una forma tan obvia y premeditada de uno de los bolsillos de _sus_ pantalones o sus inmensas de ganas de _follar_ –pues sí, le habían vuelto las ganas-. Su cuerpo era un jodido traidor, para qué negarlo.

Pero _no_.

Draco simplemente se echó completamente desparramado sobre su cama revuelta y luego tomó el libro que había dejado sobre su mesita de noche para retomar su lectura como si _él_ no estuviera _allí_. Oh, ahora entendía, maldita sea. Joder, joder. Mierda.

Draco estaba nuevamente _obsesionado_ con un libro.

Y cuando Draco se _obsesionaba_ –Harry escupió la palabra con desprecio en su mente calenturienta- con un libro era capaz de olvidar el mundo que le rodeaba, incluyendo a Harry, quien era para su desgracia, en ese momento, parte del _mundo_. Es decir, que ahora Harry no existía para Draco. Y si Harry no existía para el rubio podía decirle adiós a su fantasía de follar salvajemente _toda_ la noche.

Y ya había pensado que aquello era una completa e injusta mierda, ¿no?

Ahora Harry quería patear cualquier cosa que estuviera su paso y luego echarse a llorar de pura frustración y deseo sexual reprimido.

Pero en cambio se puso _furioso_.

Se aproximó al rubio, literalmente le arrancó el libro de las manos, sin prestar atención a sus protestas o lloriqueos y procedió a ver en la caratula _qué_ estaba leyendo esta vez.

Lo primero que notó es que parecía un libro infantil con su color púrpura y las caricaturas de un castillo a los lejos, un mago anciano de barba larga y plateada, lo que parecía un perro de tres cabezas y un joven de cabellos negros y alborotados que usaba unas gafas anticuadas y tenía una particular cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Oh, sí. Harry reconoció el libro de inmediato.

Él incluso había comenzado a leerlo, pero lo había dejado a la mitad porque le aburría un poco la ciencia-ficción. Y Harry pensaba que a Draco tampoco le gustaba, aunque era evidente que estaba equivocado.

-¿_Barry Trotter_? –exclamó, desconcertado por la elección de su novio.

Draco se encogió de hombros, casi indiferente.

-Es sobre un chico que descubre a muy temprana edad que es mago y debe pasar por muchas aventuras, junto a sus nuevos amigos, para salvar al mundo mágico. Y no sé, me atrajo la historia quizás porque el protagonista me recuerda mucho a ti –explicó el rubio algo ruborizado de vergüenza.

Harry alzó una ceja con creciente exasperación al escuchar semejante y ridícula explicación. Por el amor de Dios, ¿en qué maldita cosa podría parecerse _él_ a un niño llamado Barry Trotter que descubría a los once años que era una mago y terminaba acudiendo a Hogwash, una escuela de magia y hechicería, junto a sus inseparables amigos Lon Measly y Ermine Cringer?

¡Evidentemente ellos no tenían _nada_ en común…!

… ¿O sí?

_Escrito originalmente el 16 de diciembre de 2011_

_Corregido el 10 de enero de 2012_


End file.
